


One Nightstand

by Lemning



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Forbidden Love?, Other, Passion, Short, Short Story, True Love, really in depth descriptions of food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemning/pseuds/Lemning
Summary: A love story between a human and nightstand filled with fiery passion.





	One Nightstand

I opened my door, leaning ever casually against the door frame and gazed upon the beauty that was the nightstand. They were beautiful. They gazed back, meeting my eyes and a soft blush began to dust their cheeks in a cute yet sexy way. I smiled sweetly and outstretched my hand for the nightstand to take. It smiled and took my hand happily as I gingerly caressed it’s drawer ever so slightly and walked inside. It giggled when I told it a cheesy joke and I only smiled wider. The nightstand and I were in love. I lovingly directed it to my dining room where I had prepared a rather fancy dinner. 

I had prepared filet mignon with a white wine and truffle drizzle, paired with perfectly al dente brussel sprouts and a crisp chardonnay. For the first course, however, I had prepared a pine nut and raspberry salad with a sweet balsamic vinaigrette. I had arranged the table as such; there was a silky white tablecloth that dressed the rounded table with a crimson table runner with silver trim. I had set the table with polished silverware and my  finest crystal. The ceramic had been imported from france and its rims were dipped in pure gold. 

The nightstand gasped at the sight and look up to me with flattery in its eyes. 

“You did all this?” They gasped and I nodded, escorting the nightstand to its seat. II pushed their chair in and took a seat myself, looking lovingly into the nightstand’s eyes. I pulled a match from my pocket and lit several candles. “This… this is so romantic.” they smiled. 

“I’m glad you like it, my dear,” I replied, lifting the cloche lid and revealing a rather fancy salad. 

The nightstand and I chatted over dinner, as was normal for couples. I spoke of the weather, the news, and the nightstand gossiped about their furniture friends. It was a rather pleasant evening. The two of us eventually finished our meal, though the nightstand didn’t have much of an appetite. 

I asked the nightstand if they would enjoy some desert, to which they responded, “No thank you, I believe I am full.” Shortly after, they apologized for sounding rude. 

“It’s fine,” II chuckled softly, “I understand that you’re full, there’s no need for an apology.” 

“O-okay,” They stuttered, fiddling with their drawers bashfully. I smiled and helped them out of their chair, walking them to my living room and helping them onto the couch. I sat beside it and wrapped my arm around the nightstand, gazing into its eyes. “Dear, what’s the matter?” they asked. 

I sweetly replied, “nothing is the matter, my dear. I am only gazing upon your beauty.” 

“Oh my!” the nightstand tried to hide its face from me. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” I asked, speaking tenderly with soft and loving words. 

“You can’t say those kind of things!” 

“But it’s true, my dear,” I lightly caressed their side.

A bright red blush erupted and spread across their face and seemed to lightly illuminate the otherwise dim room. 

“Th-thank you very much, my love,” The nightstand uttered, a smile spread across their face. I smiled and lightly pressed a kiss against their deep mahogany wood. At the sudden gesture, the nightstand immediately glew a bright red, fully illuminating the room now. “I…” The nightstand gasped. 

I placed yet another kiss near the nightstand’s drawer, “I love you so much, my dear.” 

The nightstand averted their gaze, still flustered by  my previous gestures. 

“What’s the matter?” 

“Don’t you think this is all moving a little too quickly?” they turned to me. 

My face fell slightly, “I’m sorry, should I slow down?”

“No- I mean- I don’t know, should you? I’m confused, I’ve never-” I interrupted the nightstand with a deep kiss against their drawer. The nightstand moaned slightly pressing against me and leaning into the kiss. I took this opportunity to deeped it as I changed my positioning and wrapped both of my arms around the beautiful piece of furniture. 

With one hand, I lightly caressed its leg and the other followed the intricate patterns along the mahogany wood. Although my eyes were closed, I could see the nightstands blush brightly. 

“Is this all moving a little too quickly?” I asked, my voice a deep whisper. 

“No,” although the nightstand didn’t have a mouth, I could tell they were smiling widely. 

“Do you…” I pressed my body closer to the nightstand, “... want to keep going?” a smile tugged at the edges of my lips. 

“Absolutely,”  they uttered. 

To say the least, that night was long and the best night of our lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been my crowning achievement.


End file.
